


Night Watch.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Cop roleplay, F/M, Police Officer Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Matsuoka warned you about being out too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch.

Rin was stuck on the graveyard shift again. He drove around aimlessly in his cruiser. It had been a slow night and he wanted nothing more than to just go home and fall asleep with you. He glanced at the clock. Still 5 more hours to go.

As he passed by the city park, he noticed a familiar figure strolling through the trees. Tch, what were you doing out so late? Crazy girl, what if you got mugged?

He grumbled and pulled over. Securing the car, he got out and began to follow you deeper into the park. When you had seated yourself on a bench, he grabbed his flash light and shined it at you.

“Freeze! Police! Put your hands in the air!”

You screeched and fell back onto the seat, much to Rin’s wicked amusement.

“Rin!!! You scared me half to death!! Don’t fucking do that!”

He doubled over and took a seat next to you, wrapping a comforting arm around your shoulder, bringing you closer to him.

“Sorry, sorry, but what are you doing here so late?”  
“I wanted to take a walk”  
“You’re going to get yourself killed. Don’t worry me so much, jeez.” 

He ruffled your hair and gave you a squeeze.

“Now come on, let’s get you home.  
“No”  
“Are you defying an officer?”  
“Yep. Watcha gonna do about it?”

He got a mysterious glint in his eye and buried his face into your neck, blowing against it to tickle you. You laughed and tried to push him away but you didn’t stand up to his strength

Deciding to show you some mercy, he ceased his actions and settled on kissing your neck softly, running his hand lightly over your stomach. Your nose nudged his up and you kissed. His pinkie lightly ran over the waist of your pants, picking up on his cues, you began tracing your fingertips down his body to reach his bulge.

“Nn, I’m on duty and I really should be getting you back home.”

Your voice was hot in his ear as your fingers relentlessly encouraged his rising cock to get stiffer and stiffer.

“Do this and I won’t go out this late without you again.”  
“…promise?”  
“promise”

That was all he needed to pick you up and take you into the dense area of trees nearby. He slammed you against a tree and pressed his mouth hard against yours, wasting no time in massaging your tongue with his. His rough hand slipped down into your panties and began rubbing your clit.

“You’re such a dirty girl. You’re little pussy is already wet for me.”  
“Nn..can’t help it. This is…really hot.”  
“Still, naughty naughty girl. And naughty girls need to be punished.”

In one fluid motion he had pushed you so your legs were straight and your head was down. He pulled your hands behind you and cuffed them together. You felt the night breeze hit your thighs as your jeans were dropped to the ground.

“Do you want my cock?”  
“Y-yes”  
“Tell me how much you want my fucking cock you nasty little girl.”

He egged you on as his fingers ghosted over your pussy, tickling and teasing you. Rin could feel the heat coming from your dripping little cunt and took absolute pleasure in knowing he was making you horny.

“Fuck, please! Fuck me so hard my legs shake! Teach me what happens to bad little sluts like me! Please, please, fuck me!” Your head turned to look over your shoulder at him.

“Officer Matsuoka.”

The redhead smirked. That’s what he liked to hear. Your panties were quickly pulled aside as he slid himself deep into your hot cunt. He barely gave you time to enjoy the feeling of him filling your hole as he gripped your hips and began ramming his thick cock in and out of you.

It was hard, dirty, and fast. Just the way you two liked it. You had to bite down on your lips to keep from shouting your boyfriend’s name. Especially when he gave your ass an occasional spank, always adding in a comment about punishing his dirty girl. Your pleasure peaked when he pulled you back up and pressed your chest against a tree. One hand played skilfully with your breast while the other flicked and rubbed and pinched your clit in all the right ways. The head of Rin’s cock was sliding against your g-spot with every thrust, you couldn’t take much more.

His breath tickled your ear as he whispered.

“Do you want me to cum inside this delicious little fuckhole? Hmm? You want my hot fucking seed inside you?”

You nodded rapidly, being rewarded with a nibble to the ear. Your orgasm washed over you as Rin took a final thrust into you and shot his cum deep inside your pussy, letting it mix with your wetness.

He un-cuffed you and allowed you to fall back against him, catching you as you did.

“So from now on you’ll behave right?”


End file.
